


Light 'n Fluffy

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pesach | Passover, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Can you do Beca and Chloe where one of them gets sick?? I’m a sucker for fluffSummary: Chloe caught the flu right before Spring Break. Beca helps out with some matzo ball soup.





	Light 'n Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Set during pp2, Jesse doesn’t exist. This could be set within my Aca-Holidays series (Wishbone: A Very Bechloe Thanksgiving & Beca Got Run Over By A Reindeer) but it’s not necessary to read those to understand this! :)

“That smells pretty damn good.” Cynthia Rose strolled into the Bellas’ kitchen, peering over Beca’s shoulder and into the massive pot boiling on the stove. “Whatcha makin’, short stack?” 

Beca’s wince smoothed out into a tight grin. “Soup,” she said, casting her a look. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be at rehearsal?”

“I’m on my way, Cap.” She chuckled. “I got that much, but what kinda soup? Those look like…” She wrinkled her nose. “Big-ass, mushy crouton balls.” 

“They’re matzo balls.” After a beat, Beca added with a shrug, “I’m on matzo ball soup duty for my mom’s family’s Passover seder in a couple weeks over break. Haven’t been back in Seattle over Spring Break to make seder since Sophomore year so I wanna make sure I still got it, y’know? My mom’s, like… super particular. Family recipe. Can’t fuck it up.” 

“Oh yeah?” Cynthia Rose, eyed the other contents boiling in the broth--chopped up carrots, celery, and some spaghetti noodles, a teasing smile twisting on her lips. “‘Cause it looks to _me_ like you’re whippin’ up a batch of soup for your sick girlfriend.” 

Beca’s cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat, leveling a hard look at Cynthia Rose. She and Chloe had barely acknowledged their more-than-friendly relationship to anyone, afraid of moving too fast (or in the case of Beca’s fears, jinxing the fuck out of it)… even though they’d started fooling around at the beginning of the school year. Aaand now it was almost April. _Still_ , it was nobody else’s business, and Beca was sticking to that. “Mmm… whatever you say,” she muttered, hyperfocusing on not packing her matzo balls _too_ tight as she lightly cupped each dumpling in her hands. “Go on ahead and start warm-ups without me, okay? I’ll be there in a little. Gotta finish this first.” 

Cynthia Rose saluted Beca. “Can do, boss. Save me some soup, would you? That shit smells amazing, seriously.” 

A warm grin pulled at Beca’s lips. “Yeah, you got it. There should be enough for everyone later.” 

Cynthia Rose left and Beca finished cooking the matzo balls, glancing at the clock. She was already a few minutes late--what was a few more? 

Beca hurried to clean up, wash her hands, toss her apron onto the counter and ladle two matzo balls and some vegetable and noodle broth into a bowl. She set the bowl in a tray with a bottle of gatorade she’d picked up from the store on her way home from her internship. Making sure to not forget a spoon and a napkin, she carried the small tray up the stairs and down the hall, gently tapping on Chloe’s cracked door with her boot. “Chlo?”

“Mmm?” The groan wasn’t the sort of groan Beca had grown used to hearing (and addicted to drawing from the ginger for a few months now), and the patheticness of the sound tugged at her heartstrings. 

“Hey, it’s me.” She nudged her way inside to find Chloe with the blankets pulled up to her forehead, her red waves frizzy and mashed on her pillow. On her bedside table, her phone lay upside down with a wad of used tissues beside it and a half-empty glass of water. 

Chloe peered out, blinking blearily. “Hey, Becs.” She tugged her blankets back down and fanned her face. “Ugh, m’all sweaty and gross.” Glancing outside to see that dusk had fallen, she wiped at her brow. “Shouldn’t you be at rehearsal?”

“I’m on my way.” Beca’s brow shot up as she eyed Chloe. “Looks like your fever broke again.” She strode across Chloe’s room and set the tray down on her desk before turning back to Chloe, easing down on the side of her bed and plucking the thermometer from beside the unused tissue box. “Open up.” Her tone brooked no argument and Chloe obediently opened her mouth, reaching up to help Beca guide the thermometer beneath her tongue before she closed down. Once in place, her eyes softened and she sniffed sharply through her nose, eyeing the tray with a questioning brow now that she was more fully awake. 

“Oh, it’s just some soup. I, uh--thought it’d be good, y’know. Since you haven’t been eating much? If you don’t like it I can get you anything else or whatever,” she muttered, the thermometer beeping. Beca read the digital screen. “Ninety-eight-point-nine. So much better!” She set the thermometer down and whipped out her phone. “One more hour ‘til you can take another fever reducer if it creeps back up. How’re you feeling?”

“Tired,” Chloe said. “Even though I pretty much slept through the last three days. The flu _sucks_.”

Beca wrinkled her nose with sympathy shining in her eyes. “Yeah, it does. You gotta get better faster--the girls are all totally rebelling against your workout routines without you there to keep ‘em in line. I’m _telling them_ how important all that shit is--you know how much I love running.”

Chloe shot Beca a heatless glare. “Whatever, Mitchell. I know you’re just as happy to get out of running laps. But you remember what I said about stamina…”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. ‘Specially this year. Stamina… is suuuper dope.” She smirked, her ears heating up again once more beneath her hair. 

Chloe chuckled, tossing Beca a trademarked Beale wink. “So can I try out this homemade soup or what?” 

“Oh! Yeah, here.” Beca hurried to the tray and brought it over to Chloe, who sat up in bed enough to set the tray across her lap. “It’s matzo ball soup. My great-great-great-grandmom’s recipe or something like that. I’m a few years outta practice so I wanted to make sure I could whip it up before our family seder over break…” 

Chloe’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know you cooked, Becs.”

Beca snorted. “I mean, I don’t, really. But this--it’s a family thing I was kinda forced to learn? And if I show up to Passover in a couple weeks with fucked up matzo balls I’m probably gonna be disowned.” 

“Well it’s a good thing you got a practice round in,” Chloe said, aching fondness crinkling at the corners of her eyes as she took the edge of the spoon and sliced off a piece of matzo ball; she scooped it up toward her lips with some broth before blowing on it first and helping herself to a taste of soup. Waiting a beat to consider the full taste and aftertaste, she gave a sure nod. “Mmm… oh, Becs. It’s really good!” She hurried to eat another bite, which sealed the deal for Beca in knowing she’d done a pretty decent job.

“Really?” Relief washed over Beca. “The matzo ball is light and fluffy? If you pack ‘em too tight--that’s how you screw it all up.” 

Chloe nodded. “ _Totes_ light and fluffy. It’s really good to be eating something other than crackers, too.” She reached out with her free hand and covered Beca’s knee. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, ‘course. No big deal,” Beca said with a shrug. “Is there anything else you want before I head out?”

“I wanna go to your Passover seder at your mom’s house over break,” she blurted, pairing that request with a soft smile. “I mean, if a holiday like that isn’t a good time or anything that’s totally okay, I just… I’m only a couple hours away when I’m in Portland, and I thought it’d be nice to meet your mom’s side?” 

Beca’s jaw fell slack for a moment and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, feeling very much like a fish out of water. Once her brain rebooted, she tilted her head to the side as she considered Chloe’s request. “You... want me to bring a _shiksa_ to Passover seder with my family?” After another thoughtful beat, her lips twitched into a mischievous grin. “Sounds... risky. Rebellious. Controversial.”

“So on-brand Beca Mitchell?” Chloe murmured, that post-feverish glaze still in her eye. 

“Yeah,” Beca said, a soft laugh puffing past her lips. “Yeah, sure. If you want, I mean--it’s like, twenty-something people--aunts and uncles and cousins and my grandparents. And we sit around the table before dinner and do the whole _Haggadah_ read-through and there’s singing in Hebrew and it’s, like--super Jewish.”

Chloe’s smile beamed brighter than Beca had ever seen it. “You had me at singing, obvs.” Chloe giggled. “What’s a Haggadah read-through?”

“It’s a book that tells the story of Passover. We go around and take turns reading, but you totally don’t have to if you’re not comfortable--”

“No, that sounds great!” She tightened her grip on Beca’s knee. “I can’t wait. I’m super excited to meet that side of your family. Seriously. And you don’t have to…” She scrunched up her nose. “Don’t feel like you need to say anything about me being anything other than your best friend, okay? I don’t wanna make it weird or stressful for you or anything like that.” 

Beca sucked in a sharp breath, eyeing Chloe for another moment before her head bobbed in a nod. They hadn’t outright had the _girlfriend_ talk, but they’d made it known to each other that they weren’t pursuing (or interested in pursuing) anyone else. “Yeah, okay. That’s cool with me,” Beca assured her. “No pressure or--whatever, yeah.” She cleared her throat and leaned in to brush a kiss to Chloe’s cheek. “Enjoy the soup, okay? And try to drink some gatorade--you know, electrolytes are your friend when you’re sick and shit. I’ll come back to check on you after rehearsal.”

As she backed out of the room, Chloe stared at Beca with such a dazed, glassy expression that Beca wasn’t sure if the fever came back with a raging vengeance. 

Or maybe Chloe pinned her with the brightest pair of emoji-level heart eyes she’d ever seen.

Maybe, if all went well (and of course it would, because Chloe charmed everyone as naturally as she breathed), Beca could share the news with her family at the next holiday. 

Maybe Chloe could be her official girlfriend by Hanukkah. 

Yeah, Hanukkah. 

That’d be dope.


End file.
